Give you up
by griffaboulus
Summary: L'histoire de Kitry, habitante du Mont Weather. Soeur de Maya Vie, elle est la seule qui a échappé aux radiations. Kitry est accueillie au camp Jaha, mais réussira-t-elle à y trouver sa place? Je n'ai jamais été très bonne en résumé haha.
1. Résumé

Ma psychologue m'a dit qu'à chaque cauchemar que je faisais, je devais fermer les yeux. Me remomérer qui j'étais.

« Je m'apelle Kitry Vie. J'ai passé ma vie, 20 ans, au Mont Weather. Le Mont Weather a été détruit. Par le peuple du Ciel. Ma sœur Maya est morte. Ma famille, mes amis sont morts à cause des radiations. Mais je suis vivante. Personne ne comprend pourquoi, ni comment. Et pourtant, je suis encore bien là alors que les radiations auraient du me faire fondre comme tous les autres. Le peuple du Ciel m'a accueilli au camp Jaha. Raven, Lincoln, Octavia, Bellamy, tous essaient de me faire sentir comme chez moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi seule. »

L'histoire prend place 3mois après le départ de Clarke. Kitry ne lui a jamais parlé. C'est ma première fanfiction sur the 100 soyez indulgents les p'tits lous !


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

C'était supposé être une journée comme les autres. Une journée où je ferai tout ce que l'on me dira sans rechigner, juste pour ne pas que l'on me parle, pour ne pas avoir à adresser la parole à quiconque, et surtout pour ne pas attirer l' récolte déjà assez de regards de la part des Sky people comme ça. Malgré les deux mois que j'ai passé dans le camp Jaha, certains ne semblent pas s'habituer à ma présence.

Raven, ma seule amie dans ce campement, était déjà prête depuis un certain moment et me parlait de ses projets pour la journée. Raven partageait ma chambre depuis que j'avais aménagé au camp Jaha. Au début, j'étais plus que réticente à l'idée de partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un, surtout dans ce camp, mais désormais je ne pouvais que la remercier puisque la seule idée d'affronter seule mes démons nocturnes m'effrayait.

« - Et toi Kitry, qu'est ce que tu compte faire aujourd'hui ? »

J'hausse les épaules en réajustant mon t-shirt.

« - Comme tous les jours je suppose.

Ah non ! »

Je regarde Raven, étonnée par son soudain éclatement. Elle met ses mains sur les hanches et fronce les sourcils.

« - Tu ne vas pas rester une journée de plus coincée dans cette routine. Tu vas venir avec moi et enfin adresser la parole à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu te rends compte que ça fait deux moi que tu es arrivée ici et jamais, JAMAIS tu n'as adressé la parole à autre que moi ? Même pas à mes amis ! On se fait tous du soucis pour toi Kitry... »

Je soupire, lasse.

« Ecoute Raven, votre soutien et votre inquiétude me vont droit au cœur mais pas aujourd'hui . »

Sur ces mots, j'attrape ma besace et sors de la chambre.

« - LINCOLN ! »

Lincoln ? Comment ça Lincoln ? Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée en sac à patate sur un espèce de géant de deux mètres de haut.

Tête en bas, je vois Monty, Bellamy, Miller et Raven qui arbore un sourire malicieux. Je lui jette le regard le plus noir que j'ai en stock et retourne dans mon mutisme.

« - Ne m'en veux pas Kit, mais je n'en peux plus de te voir dans cet état là, tu m'inquiète... »

Malgré l'air inintéressé que je tente de mettre sur mon visage, ses paroles me touchent droit au cœur.

Le groupe commence à avancer et nous arrivons rapidement au garage du camp. Je me retrouve assise sur un des sièges arrières du van, Jasper déjà assis sur le fauteuil passager. Son regard est vide, mais, lorsqu'il se rend compte de ma présence, il m'adresse un bref coup de tête par le rétroviseur avant de retourner à la contemplation d'un point imaginaire.

Le voiture se met à démarrer en trombe une fois Raven, Monty, Bellamy et Miller installés . Octavia commence à nous suivre sur son cheval.

« - On part à la recherche de Clarke. » m'explique Monty.

Stoïque jusque là, je relève brusquement la tête vers Raven. Elle n'aurait pas osé... ? Celle ci m'adresse un regard désolé.

« - Si tu savais où nous allions j'étais sûre que tu allais te battre pour ne pas venir. »

Je secoue la tête, larmes aux yeux. Elle a osé. Je décide de ne pas laisser ma colère m'emporter et dirige mon regard vers Jasper. Surtout, sur ses écouteurs. Ceux de Maya...

Bellamy semble comprendre ma pensée puisqu'il se penche vers moi.

« - C'est sa manière à lui de garder contact avec elle. Regarde ce qui est accroché au rétroviseur. »

Je tourne les yeux et observe le collier accroché en face de Raven.

« -C'est Finn qui lui avait fait. On cherche tous à garder une part de ceux qu'on aime. »

Je reste silencieuse, tout en réfléchissant à ses paroles. J'avais catégoriquement refusé de prendre quoique ce soit du Mont Weather. Peut être que, après tout, j'aurai dû, pour avoir une part de ma famille et de mes amis chaque jour qui passe, ça m'aurait peut être permis de remonter la pente plus vite. Quoique, vu l'état de Jasper...

 _Quelques heures plus tard au camp Jaha_

La journée d'excursion n'a rien donné, Clarke reste introuvable. A vrai dire, ça m'importe peu. Toute la journée, j'ai observé les personnes avec moi et toute la journée, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me demander « comment ? Comment font ils ? ». Ils survivent, comme moi, mais ils le font tellement... Simplement.

De loin, j'aperçois Lincoln. D'un pas décidé, je m'approche de lui et lui fais un signe de tête pour qu'il me suive, ce qu'il fait l'air intrigué.

« -Si c'est pour tout à l'heure Kitry, Raven m'a o...

Je veux que tu m'apprennes à me battre. »

Il se coupe net en entendant le son de la voix et m'envoie un sourire moqueur.

« - C'est qu'elle sait parler.

Tu le fais. Ou non ? »

Je croise mes bras en haussant un sourcil. Il me jauge quelques instants.

« - En groupe ou seule ?

Quelle question.

Sarcastique en plus de ça. Tous les matins à 7h. Sois à l'heure. »

Je hoche la tête et commence à partir.

« - Au fait, pas un mot à Raven.

\- C'est notre secret. »


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Une fois de plus, je me retrouve nez contre le tapis.

« - Debout. »

La voix de Lincoln claque dans la pièce. Je me relève difficilement mais me remets tout de même en position de combat. Lincoln me regarde quelques instants et récupère sa veste à terre.

« - C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Quoi ? Non, ça fait moins d'une heure que nous sommes là ce n'est pas le temps de d'habitude.

Tu n'es pas en forme comme d'habitude non plus.

Dis pas n'importe quoi, je vais bien.

Écoute Kit, tu peux essayer de tromper qui tu veux, même toi si ça te fait plaisir mais je vais pas te laisser te blesser intentionnellement. Je suis persuadé que tu as des côtes fêlées.

Très bien je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je ramasse mes affaires en tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui lacère mon estomac.

« - Kit, arrête de te punir. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

Je reste immobile quelques instants, ses mots se répercutant dans ma tête.

« - Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Linc. »

Je sors précipitamment de la salle et me dirige vers les douches. Je reste peu de temps sous l'eau tiède, mes jambes ankylosées me tenant à peine. Les mots de Lincoln continue à trotter dans ma tête et me dérangent . Peut être a-t-il raison à près tout. Peut être qu'inconsciemment je tente de me punir. La douleur physique apaise momentanément ma douleur mentale,alors pourquoi est ce que je m'en passerai ?

Je longe les couloirs du bâtiment, perdue dans mes pensées, avant de percuter quelqu'un. Abby.

« - Tiens Kitry, je te cherchais. Lincoln m'a dit que tu avais peut être besoin d'une auscultation. »

Je serra la mâchoire en maudissant Lincoln. Ce garçon est adorable mais je n'ai jamais croisé plus entêté que lui. Je suis donc Abby sans rechigner et m'allonge sur la table d'auscultation qu'elle me présente. Elle me fait un examen rapide avant de me regarder, consternée.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Kitry ? »

Je fronce les sourcils et lui lance un regard interrogateur .

« - Quatre côtes fêlées, des hématomes partout et... Kitry, tes cicatrices. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à mes jambes et à mes bras que j'avais tenté tant bien que mal de cacher depuis mon arrivée ici. Même si les radiations n'ont pas été mortelles pour moi, elles m'ont laissé des souvenirs à vie.

Je secoue la tête, sentant les larmes affluer à mes yeux.

Abby soupire.

« - Je ne te forcerai pas à m'en parler mais...Accepte au moins que je te soigne, tu veux bien ? »

Je hoche la tête, bien obligée. J'écoute vaguement les recommandations qu'elle me donne et sort de l'infirmerie aussi vite que possible. Le ventre vide, je me dirige vers le réfectoire où de nombreux habitants du camp prennent déjà leur petit déjeuner. De loin, j'aperçois Raven, assise avec ses amis. Malheureusement, elle aussi me voit puisqu'elle me fait de grands signes pour que je les rejoigne. Moi qui voulais prendre quelque chose à manger sur la route. Je soupire et attrape une pomme puis me dirige vers leur table, en prenant bien soin de montrer à Lincoln combien je suis énervée contre lui en un seul regard. Il affiche un mine désolée.

Je m'assois donc à la table et les conversations reprennent. Lincoln se penche discrètement vers moi.

« - J'avais raison pour les côtes ? »

Je hoche la tête avec regret.

« - Combien ? »

Je lui mime le chiffre 4 avec mes doigts, il grimace. Rien qu'avaler me provoque de grosses douleurs, et j'avoue que je vais suivre à la lettre les consignes d'Abby.

Je finis rapidement ma pomme et pars le plus discrètement possible. Une fois dans ma chambre, je sors un livre de la table de chevet et me replonge dans une de mes pièces de théâtre préférée . « Antigone ».

Plongée dans mon livre, je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« - Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec nous ? »

Je lève les yeux et vois Raven, l'air peiné.

« - J'apprécie tes amis Raven mais... Je me sens mal à l'aise avec autant de monde autour de moi. »

Elle baisse la tête.

« Je comprends. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. »

Et elle ressort aussi sec de la chambre

 _Le soir même_

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, je sors discrètement de la chambre et me dirige vers la cour du camp. Je marche quelques instants avec d'entendre un long gémissement. Je me dirige donc vers la source de ce bruit et découvre Jasper, presque ivre mort.

« - Jasper, qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi... »

Je m'assois à côté de lui. En peinant, il réussit à ouvrir un œil. Plus le deuxième et grimace un sourire. Il me tend la bouteille presque vide.

« - Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. »

Je bois une grande gorgée, lui retends sa bouteille et m'allonge à ses côtés.

« - Tu vois les étoiles là haut ? »

Il grogne, ce que j'interprète comme une oui.

« - Quand j'étais gamine, ma mère me disait que chaque astre correspondait à une personne décédée qui a aimé et a été aimée . Elle me disait que nos ancêtres veillaient sur nous de là haut et qu'ils étaient fiers. »

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques moments.

« - Pourquoi est ce que c'est la première fois que je t'entends parler ?

Parce que tu t'en rappelleras pas demain. »

Il rigole pendant quelques instants et tourne la tête vers moi.

« - Bonne réponse. »

Il tourne de nouveau la tête vers les astres et un silence tout sauf gênant s'installe.

« - Tu pense que Maya nous regarde de là haut ?

C'est ce que je me dis tous les soirs. Peut être pour me rassurer.

Tu pense qu'elle est fière de nous ?

Tu parle, elle nous botterait bien le cul ouais. »

On rigole pendant quelques minutes avant que la réalité nous rattrape. Jasper regarde sa bouteille et ouvre la bouche.

« - Tu pense que l'on peut devenir addict à tout ?

Je trouvais les addictions stupides avant. Maintenant je les comprends.

Tu es addict à quoi toi Kitry ? »

Et suite sa déclaration, dite avec la voix la plus enfantine possible, la réalité me frappe de plein fouet.

« - A la douleur. »

 _Holà les p'tits lous, merci pour les gentils reviews que j'ai reçu ! J'espère que la fic vous plait pour le moment, à vrai dire j'essaie de faire en sorte que vous ne deviniez pas avec qui Kitry va finir mais avez vous une idée ?_

 _J'ai essayé de ne pas poster ce chapitre trop tard pour me faire pardonner pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire le premier._

 _\- votre chère webmiss, anonyme pour le moment_


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

/!\ LES PAROLES DE KITRY SERONT MAINTENANT EN ITALIQUE POUR BIEN COMPRENDRE QUI PARLE AND STUFF /!\

Cela fait deux semaines que la fameuse soirée avec Jasper a eu lieu. Et comme je m'en doutais, il ne se rappelait de rien le lendemain. De son côté, Lincoln trouve mille et une excuses pour que les entraînements soient raccourcis. Pour ma part, je me tiens à ma routine quotidienne et parle le moins possible. Mais aujourd'hui est un grand jour. En effet, aujourd'hui , j'ai décidé de faire autre chose que me cacher derrière le mur que je me suis créée. Je me dirige à grands pas vers la partie consacrée à l'entraînement. Bellamy attend les premiers « élèves ». Je me poste devant lui.

« - Bonjour Kitry, que me vaut l'honneur ? »

Je croise les bras et lui souris.

 _« - Je veux intégrer vos groupes de recherche. »_

Bellamy hausse un sourcil, étonné d'une part par le sourire, par le fait que je parle et surtout, sûrement par le fait que je veuille intégrer les recherches. Recherches d'une fille qui a décimé tout mon peuple i mois.

« - Tu...

EQUIPES DE RECHERCHES 1,7 ET 8 EN ROUTE, ON A TROUVE CLARKE. »

Le temps de l'appel, Bellamy a relevé la tête avant de la rebaisser et plonger son regard dans le mien.

« - Et bien, je crois que l'on va tout de suite voir si tu es prête. »

Il me fait un signe de la tête et se dirige vers le garage, en précisant qu'il ne me donnerait pas d'armes, ce à quoi je lève les yeux au ciel. Je le détaille discrètement. Les dernières semaines ont du être particulièrement éprouvantes pour lui puisque des cernes se sont creusés sous ses yeux et ses traits sont très tirés. Il semble avoir perdu du poids, et la fatigue lui rajoute 2-3 ans de plus. Une fois dans le garage, je me sens oppressée par toute l'agitation alentour. Bellamy semble le remarquer puisqu'il se dirige directement vers la voiture qui lui est attitrée.

Il entre dans le van numéro 1, où Raven et Lincoln l'attendent déjà. Ce dernier lève un sourcil puis sourit en secouant la tête.

« - Il t'en a fallu du temps pour comprendre le message. »

Raven et Bellamy le regardent, étonnés.

« - Ca fait plus de deux semaines que j'entraîne Kitry, à sa demande.

Tu m'as caché ça ! » s'écrie Raven, visiblement heureuse de mon initiative.

Je hausse les épaules, retournée dans mon mutisme.

« - Et bien, de plus en plus étonnante » murmure Bellamy.

Je feigne de ne pas l'avoir entendu et m'assois sagement sur une des banquettes en attendant Miller et Monty. Jasper a été interdit d'expéditions depuis qu'un Grounder l'a menacé d'un couteau légèrement trop près de la gorge.

Une fois les deux garçons arrivés, ainsi que Octavia, qui nous suit à cheval, nous nous dirigeons vers Polis.

La trajet se fait sans encombre. Raven avait mis la radio, et les garçons ont pu chanter à tue-tête sur une vieille chanson. Ca faisait plaisir de les voir détendus comme ça , un des rares moments où ils pouvaient siffler. Même Raven, dont la jambe devenait de plus en plus douloureuse, sourait et chantait haut et fort.

Une fois arrivés devant les remparts de Polis, nous descendons des vans, Abby et Kane étant dans le van numéro 7. Nous décidons alors qui reste garder les vans, soit Lincoln, Miller, Raven et d'autres chercheurs qui me sont inconnus. Les Grounders gardant les portes nous laissent passer, sans poser aucune question. Ils se doutent sûrement de la raison de notre présence. Nous marchons alors dans les larges rues encombrées de la ville, émerveillés par tant d'animations. Les Grounders murmurent à notre passage, mais aucun ne nous semble hostiles. Ils semblent seulement intrigués.

Les stands du marché ont raison de moi et un des colliers me fait de l'oeil. Octavia arrive derrière moi et demande, dans la langue des natifs, le prix du bijou. Lorsque la vendeuse lui indique le prix, Octavia lui glisse une pièce et me tend le bijou.

« - _Octavia, c'est adorable mais tu n'avais pas à..._

Kit', accepte le, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Je passe alors le collier autour de mon cou, et lui sourit à nouveau, plus que reconnaissante. Elle me sourit en retour. Bien que je ne lui avais jamais réellement parlé, je remarquais tout de même toutes les fois où Octavia veillait sur moi, ce qui me faisait chaud au cœur. Je savais que je pouvais aller lui parler dès que je me sentais sur le point d'exploser.

Arrivés devant la grande tour centrale, me gorge se serre. _Que ferais je devant Clarke ? Que ressentirai je ?_

Bellamy semble alors sentir ma détresse puisqu'il m'adresse un sourire rassurant .

« - Ca va aller Kitry. » murmure-t-il alors que l'on passe la large porte blindée menant à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Je tente un sourire, mais celui ci n'est pas sincère, et il le sait. Nous prenons alors une sorte d' ascenseur et, une fois au plus étage de la tour, la porte s'ouvre sur deux femmes, de dos, que j'identifie comme Clarke et Lexa. Celles ci se retournent et, en voyant le visage de la blonde, je ne peux m'imaginer comment elle a pu faire un tel massacre. Elle semble si fragile et innocente. Les apparences sont bien trompeuses.

Clarke se jette dans les bras de sa mère. Elle salue ensuite toutes les personnes arrivées. Octavie se place devant moi, le regard si froid, que Clarke n'ose aller lui dire bonjour.

« - Reste derrière moi,il ne faut pas qu'elle te voit pour le moment. »

Totalement d'accord avec elle, je me tasse d'autant plus derrière elle et reste le plus silencieuse possible. En même temps, je me demande pourquoi Octavia semble ressentir tant de haine envers la jeune blonde. Je sais que son départ a beaucoup blessé Bellamy. Octavia doit sûrement la voir comme une lâche.

Kane, Abby, Bellamy, Lexa et Clarke entament alors une discussion plus qu'enflammée dont je n'écoute que la moitié. Je comprends que les trois membres du camp Jaha veulent qu'elle revienne mais que Lexa semble s'y opposer. Je crois y comprendre une histoire de clans, mais mes pensées volent alors vers mon ancien peuple. Les souvenirs me tiraillent et je me demande alors comment Clarke se permet de refuser de retourner dans son peuple, alors que je donnerai tout pour que le mien me revienne.

« - Je ne rentre pas au camp Jaha. ».

Un silence total suit cette déclaration. Le visage de Bellamy se ferme immédiatement et Octavia se tend devant moi. Abby soupire longuement puis prend la parole.

« - Très bien Clarke. Si c'est ton choix. »

La chancelière se tourne alors, sans aucun regard pour sa fille, tout comme Kane. Bellamy cependant reste .

« - Avant que nous partions Clarke, je pense qu'il faut que tu vois quelqu'un. »

Sa voix est pleine de colère. Octavia se décale et me laisse face à Clarke. Cette dernière ouvre des grands yeux, sous le choc.

Bellamy reprend, d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

« - J'espère que tous les matins, lorsque tu te réveilleras dans ta nouvelle vie parfaite, quand tu seras dans une foule pleine au milieu de l'après midi, tu reverras ce que tu vois actuellement dans les yeux de Kitry, que tu te rappelleras ce vide, cette haine, ce manque. Je vis tous les jours avec ce regard Clarke, alors ne pense pas que fuir te fera oublier ce que tu as fait Wanheda. »

Il tourne alors les talons, nous laissant toutes deux sous le choc.

 _HOLA LES PTITS LOUS !_

 _Je suis tellement désolée pour ce retard, mais j'étais surchargée de travail ces temps ci !_

 _Qu'avez vous penser de ce chapitre ( très court, j'en suis désolée). ? Je sais que Kitry ne parle pas beaucoup ( c'est la caractéristique principale de ce personnage) , mais j'aime écrire ses pensées._

 _Je ne saurai vous dire quand je pense car tout ça dépend de mon inspiration !_

 _Sinon vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier avec qui Kitry pourrait être ? Avec qui aimeriez vous plus la voir ( en amitié ou/et en amour) ?_

 _Merci pour les reviews les chatons_

 _\- votre webmiss qui vous fait des bisous_


End file.
